


Growing Strong

by katarina_230



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarina_230/pseuds/katarina_230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery has only one wish - to make people aware of the mosters that are called Joffrey and Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GOT or ASOIAF.
> 
>  
> 
> Yep ... this is a little AU.  
> I hope you will like it! :)

Margaery used to think at herself as the queen, even if now she was in chains, wearing a servant dress, with her hair tangled."They will never break me", she thought. But the girl knew this wasn't true, not more than the fact that Joffrey was a Baratheon. Still, as the guards dragged her out of her cell, she stood still and proud as the first rose of the winter."Growing strong" were Tyrell house's words, and now, for the last time, she should remain faithfull to them.  
She remembered how she came to King Landing, all in velvet, surrounded by "friends" - but all those friend talked against her, telling Cersei lies about her. And this wasn't even the worst. The people she had given food and money, who she had fighted for against "Her Grace" and her stupid son, they haven't done anything to help her. They only stood and watched. She knew she couldn't blame them, but still she wished that they could said something. When Mad Kings Aerys wanted to kill Arthur Dayne they stood against, screaming for his innocence, and the Prince realeased him. Margaery knew that The Sword Of The Morning visited Elia's bed more often than Rhaegar, at least from what her grandmother told her. Everyone knew, even the Prince. He wasn't forgiven because of his close friendship with the Prince, but because the people loved him - he had given them homes, lands, food, talked to them and sometimes even acted against the royal family. Same things Margaery had done. But she couldn't hope for something like this. They times had changed, and now it wasn't Aerys the one who stood on the throne, but Joffrey. How could someone be worse than him? she wondered. Well, excepting his mother. And now they didn't have a Rhaegar or an Arthur to stand for they innocent ones. Not that Margaery was not guilty, but how can they judge her for sleeping with a man, when Joffrey was born from adultery and incest between twins?   
She will never recognize Joffrey as a king, not even now, when her hours were counted. "The last king the realm had was Jaehaerys ||, and the last prince was Rhaegar", she thought. Not Aerys or Robert did anything good for the realm, but Joffrey was worse than any of them.  
About the man who took away her innocence she didn't remember much, only that he was a inn keeper son from a village around Highgarden. She went to him dressed as a common, and he didn't know who she was. Why had she done this? Well, she didn't had an answer for this. Only that she saw him one night and couldn't take her mind away from him for a long time. But after that she didn't think the same - his hands moving upon her skin were to rough, and his lips to hard. She haven't went to that place again.   
Renly was a nice man for sure, but he wasn't interested in her. And she accepted that - it was the crown she wanted, not anything else. She only wanted to be a queen so she could help people, but that seemed impossible because of that awful kid who controlled the realm, and his mother who controlled him.  
But now she was happy because they will let her talk to the people before her execution. Seeing all the royal family there made her sick, but she could keep that for her. Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin, Tyrion and some other nobles, along with soon-to-be next wife for her ex-husband - a Lannister girl, probably a second cousin to Joffrey. So little and pale, Margaery didn't think she will stand to much at the court. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered to her were the words she will adress to the people. Perhaps that will open their eyes, she tough. Perhaps. She could only hope.  
"Margaery Tyrell, you are accused of adultery and high treason against the royal house. The judges decided you guilty and your punish is death.But we were informed you want to talk with the people before, so here you are. You can start."  
The High Septon was the one who talked, but Margaery could hear Joffrey talking in his place.   
"Thank you", she said. The girl made a step further, and started the speech.  
"The last just men from the Seven Kingdoms died on those very step. His name was Lord Eddard Stark, formerly knew as Hand Of The King Robert. Killed for sins he didn't commit, and taking thousands with him. Do you remember the Young Wolf Robb Stark? What a king was that, even if he never sit on the Iron Throne. His people loved him and they crowned him themselves. But that is not a excuse for thousands who died fighting in this war - a war that would never have happened if Eddard Stark was still alive. And how did Robb Stark die? Killed beneath the roof of his bannermans, at a wedding. Not very noble, I might say. And for who did the Freys declared after this? For the Lannisters."  
"What is this folly?"Cersei started, but Lord Tyrell maked her shut up. In that short break Margaery looked for Loras, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
"You can continue", the High Septon said.  
"I will, thank you."  
Margaery's voice was sure. She can't back down now - not when she is so close. If she is going to die, she will take at least Cersei with her. For Eddard Stark, for his son, Robb and for all those who were now dead because of the Lannisters. Theyr people, who they have sworn to protect. The always-drunk Robert Baratheon, The Blue Bard. For the Seven Kingdoms - The North, Iron Islands, Riverlands, Vale, The Westerlands, Crownlands, The Reach, Stormlands, Dorne. For what is behind the Wall. For every person, death or alive, who had ever had any pain because of the Lannisters. If Margaery will not be here, perhaps the people will be aware and somebody will continue what she had started.  
"I want you all to remember Rhaegar Targaryen. You all loved him, didn't you? He stood on those very steps they day he wed Elia Martell. Everyone, think about Prince Rhaegar. He was the last prince the realm had. Now think about that monster who stands in front of you, who takes pleasure in punishing innocent people. Think about all who were lost in this war who would have never been if this boy would have had some reason. Remember Rhaegar Targaryen" - the girl saw the guards starting to reach for her and heard Joffrey screaming for her death - " and then think about Cersei, who don't even deserve to be called a queen, the woman who killed her husband, and the monster she calls son, born from incest between twins."  
Everyone from the guard was screaming, all running for her. Lord Tyrell army was here as well, but they were fighting to protect her."Queen Margaery", the crowd was screaming."Queen Margaery."  
She could hear Cersei screaming orders, Joffrey demanding this to be finished, but she was never so happy as in that very moment. She made the people aware. She did it! They have admit who was Joffrey, and they were ready to take him down.  
Next thing she knew was that Loras was next to her and they both were running to the horses, while the Tyrell host was right beside them. They have lost the crown, but the people were aware. Lord Tyrell was right next to them some moments later.  
"You did it! You did it Margaery!"  
He never was so proud of his daughter like he was then.  
***  
When they finally reached Highgarden, Loras told her that they never intent to let her die. But they didn't expect for her to give such a speech - her brother was so proud that he said not even Prince Rhaegar could have made such a show. Margaery smiled. When she was there she imagined all those people she talked about were with her, even if she never saw some of them. The only part that didn't work was the one when Loras didn't manage to kill Joffrey, but he still gave that little monster a wound in the arm.   
"It is not a problem", Lord Tyrell said."Now he can see us growing strong."  
Next day all the Highgarden power was marching to the North, to join King Stannis. Loras told Margaery that the King was waiting for Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons as well - her five dragons! ( Who would have guess that Viserion was actually a girl dragon?) But two of them were still to young to battle, and that was concerning Lord Tyrell. Were three dragons enough?   
They must be, Margaery thought. They must.


End file.
